


One Foot Forward

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, How do they not have a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Yolanda had a tendency to say whatever was on her mind. Arthie tended to avoid saying what she wanted.It took some getting use to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough of these!!  
> Yarthie? Arlanda? Premas? Rivkumar?  
> Idk but there's not enough they are beautiful !!
> 
> It's been a minute since I watched GLOW so it may not be incredibly accurate

"Hey!" Yolanda called as Arthie rolled out of the ring.

"You wanna practice the lift tonight?" 

Arthie stood up brushing the chalk and sweat off her leotard. 

"Um yea, thanks" 

"Its a date. See ya then" Yolanda said as swiftly as she ducked onto the stage. She finished the movement with a wink, leaving Arthie wide eyed, then continued to box Ruth. 

She did things like this, Arthie thought. She never knew what it meant and she was always surprised. 

So Arthie did what she did, went to their room, washed off, and sat on her bed in silence, trying to figure out what to do. 

Well she had to go, she needed the practice, and she already said yes. 

She told herself she was being silly. Everyone knew Yolanda was a flirt, but nothing came of it. 

It would only matter if it meant something and so far there wasn't enough evidence to point anywhere. 

So she brushed it off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yolanda had nice eyes, Arthie found herself thinking. 

They were currently at opposite sides of the mat, ready to attack, while the boombox rang out 

 

> -Ohh I wanna dance with somebody!

They were exciting, just like her. And comforting as well. 

Yolanda snapped her fingers and they ran at eachother. 

 

> I wanna feel the heat with somebody!

She let Arthie jump up so her bare feet clasped her stomach and arms used shoulders to bolster herself up. As if Arthie would throw her down on the mat in sheet force. 

Then Yolanda lifted her as if she foiled her plan, throwing her behind her. Arthie did as practiced by reaching for the ground then swiftly tumble rolling off Yolandas back .

She heard Yolanda clap with the success and spin around to look down at her. 

"You got it!" 

She grinned with full teeth making Arthie's face swell with pride and a bit of a blush. She felt her head hit the blue mat again as she layed down to relax, smiling. 

 

> With somebody who loves me.

 

A few moments passed and Arthie was honestly surprised after everything she's seen from Yolanda, she didn't lay down with her. She just smiled small, wiped her hands and nodded 

"See? Don't worry. You'll be great." With that Yolanda bended out of the ropes and onto the cement floor. 

"I know it." She added, then left. 


End file.
